


Are You Sick?

by YKWencest



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YKWencest/pseuds/YKWencest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara gets sick and Tegan takes care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Sick?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay folks, here's another oneshot from me. I hope everyone enjoys this. Let me know what you think, please.

Shivering. She was shivering. Why was she shivering?

 _Tegan must’ve turned the AC on or something,_ she thought to herself as she pulled the covers tighter around her body. It didn’t work. She was still cold. So cold. She just felt awful. She felt like… like….

She was going to throw up.

Sara shot out of bed, rushing into the connected bathroom and heaving the contents of her stomach into the toilet in front of her.

Tegan walked into the bedroom to see if Sara was up. Her twin wasn’t in bed. That was weird. _She must have gone to the bathroom_ , Tegan assumed. She looked over, noticing the door was open. That was weird, too. Sara wouldn’t just leave the door open like that. Then she heard the sounds coming from the room. She ran into the bathroom, seeing Sara hunched over the toilet, still getting sick.

Tegan gave a small sound of sympathy before walking over to Sara. She reached her hands out and pulled Sara’s hair back for her, making sure to keep it out of the way. She leaned forward and placed soft kisses along Sara’s back. “It’s okay, Sasa. I’m here. Big sister’s here,” she whispered.

*

Tegan ushered Sara back into bed, tucking her twin in.

“Is there anything you need, baby?” she asked.

“Tegan… Tegan, call mom,” Sara replied, weakly. “Tell her… Tell her I’m dying.”

“You’re not dying,” Tegan replied, chuckling at the statement. “You’ve just got a fever. You’ll feel better soon.”

“No, I’m dying,” Sara whined. “Call mom.”

“I’m not gonna call mom and tell her you’re dying when you’ve just got a fever,” Tegan said softly. “Is there anything else you need from me?”

“I’m cold.”

“Okay,” Tegan replied, pulling the covers back and starting to get in bed with her sister.

“You’ll get sick from me,” Sara croaked.

“Do you want me to leave, then?” Tegan asked.

“….no.” Sara replied, her voice small.

“You want me to hold you?”

“…please?”

Tegan climbed the rest of the way into bed, bringing Sara closer to her and rubbing her hand up and down her twin’s back. Sara buried her face in Tegan’s chest and closed her eyes. It burned. That was always something she noticed whenever she was sick. Closing her eyes led to a slight burning sensation behind the lids. Not strong enough for her to force her eyes open and douse them in water, but enough that she could tell it was too warm compared to normal.

“I’m dying,” she insisted once again.

“Sara, stop that,” Tegan whispered. “I’m worried enough about you.”

“You don’t have to worry about me, Tee,” Sara replied.

“Yes I do.”

“Because you’re my sister?”

Tegan kissed Sara’s head, letting her lips rest there, before she answered. “Because I love you.”

“I threw up,” Sara said offhandedly.

“I know, baby,” Tegan replied.

“It hurt.”

“Shh, it’s okay now. You’re okay.”

“I’m d–”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sick.”

“I know.”

They grew silent after that. Tegan assumed Sara had fallen asleep for a bit now after having her original sleep rudely interrupted by sickness. She felt bad for her twin. She hated that Sara had to be sick. She hated seeing Sara so helpless like that. She wished with all her heart that she could keep Sara from ever having a simple fever or cold ever again. Sara was so warm. She was burning up. Tegan was sweating a small bit just being up against her like this. But Sara wanted the comfort, and she would gladly give it to her.

“Tegan?” Sara asked suddenly, snapping Tegan out of her thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“Do you… Do you ever wish that we… weren’t twins?”

“Well, no,” Tegan replied softly. Her eyes focused on the wall in front of her as she thought about them, their relationship. “I don’t think that our lives would be quite the same if we weren’t twins. I don’t think we’d be as close as we are now and we might not have even fallen in love like we did. You’re my sister and you’re my lover. Those things go hand in hand and I don’t think we could just have one without the other.”

“No,” Sara said, shaking her head slowly. “I mean like… big sister, little sister.”

“You **are** my little sister,” Tegan answered.

“No I’m not,” Sara whispered. “You have eight minutes on me, but we’re still the same age. You’re only my… big sister because someone had to be born first.”

“Sara,” Tegan said softly. “You **are** my little sister and I **am** your big sister. I know we’re the same age and we’re twins, but I’m the older twin, and I take my duties as the big sister very seriously.”

“Tegan,” Sara sighed. “I’m serious. Big sister, little sister. Do you ever wish we were that?”

“No,” Tegan answered. “I don’t want that. I want this, what we are now. I don’t want someone else’s sibling arrangement, I want ours. You’re my twin. That’s special.”

“It’d still be special… if… we were just sisters,” Sara replied slowly. “We’d still be sisters.”

“Sara?” Tegan asked, running her fingers through her twin’s hair.

“Yeah, Teetee?” Sara asked.

“Do you not like being twins?”

“Of course I do,” Sara answered quickly. She placed a kiss on Tegan’s chest, above her heart, and nuzzled further in to her. “I love being twins.”

“Me, too,” Tegan replied softly.

*

Tegan lay silently beside her twin, watching as the other woman slept. She hoped Sara was okay while she was sleeping. She hoped that there wasn’t anything bothering her. “You okay, Sasa?” she asked. “Your tummy hurt? You feel okay?”

Sara groaned in her sleep. Tegan wasn’t sure that Sara had heard her, really. She wondered what could be going on in her sweet sister’s head as she slept.

 _Tegan grew bigger. How was that possible? She was surely over six feet tall now. Sara marveled at the sight. She wish she could be that tall. She felt so short compared to Tegan_.

Tegan placed a soft kiss on Sara’s forehead. Her lips grew warmer at the contact. Poor Sara. She wished she could help.

_Tegan shrunk back down to her original size. Sara was thankful for that. Now she could reach her twin’s lips with ease. Although, it **was** nice to have Tegan pick her up for a kiss. But they could do that at this size, as well. Tegan was strong. Sara liked that. She enjoyed being carried off romantically by her Tegan._

Tegan got up from her spot on the bed and walked toward the bathroom. Sara was sleeping and didn’t need her attention at the moment. Besides, she couldn’t just say no to her body.

_She was Tegan. There was no Sara now. She was Tegan Quin. She liked that feeling. It was nice to be Tegan. She was strong, and outgoing, and so amazing. She was lonely, though. Did Tegan always feel this way? Was Tegan lonely like this? She must’ve been if it felt this way to be her. She wanted a sister to kiss and hold and love._

Tegan walked back into the bedroom and climbed back in bed. “Sorry for that,” she whispered to her still sleeping twin. “Had to potty.”

_She was Sara. There was Tegan right beside her, holding her, loving her. Sara had the brief urge to push away, as she would’ve in the past, but she fought it. She liked her space, yes, but this was Tegan. Her space was Tegan’s. It was their space. “I love you, Tegan,” she said as snow began to fall._

_“I love you, too,” Tegan replied. She pulled her hair off, revealing the old mullet she used to have back in the day. “Starting to pile up in here.”_

_“Yeah,” Sara said, watching as the snow accumulated in her old place in Montreal. “I’m kind of scared.”_

_“Don’t worry,” Emy said, snuggling closer into Sara’s side. “I’ll protect you.”_

_That wasn’t quite true, though. She knew that Emy would probably do anything to ensure her safety, but she knew that Emy would fall short. She wasn’t strong. Not like Tegan. She was strong in her own way, but it didn’t make Sara feel safe. She wanted Tegan back_.

_“Tegan could,” she said softly, watching as the snow grew higher._

_“That’s what I said,” Tegan laughed. “I said I’ll protect you.”_

Tegan watched Sara’s face twist in confusion. She wondered what was happening. Was Sara okay?

_“Tegan, no,” Sara said, watching as Tegan put her coat on. “You can’t go in there. You won’t come back.”_

_“I’ll be back, Sasa, don’t worry about it,” Tegan replied, pulling her hood over her head. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on Sara’s lips before smiling to her and walking toward a large pile of snow where the hallway once was. “You won’t even know I’m gone.”_

_And then she disappeared into the whiteness._

“Tegan!” Sara yelled, her eyes shooting open in fear.

“Whoa, whoa, what’s wrong?” Tegan asked, her own eyes wide.

“You can’t go out in the snow,” Sara replied, not quite fully aware yet.

“It’s spring, and we’re in Los Angeles,” Tegan answered confusedly. “T-There is no snow.”

“I-I… I… You…”

“You have a bad dream?” Tegan asked softly.

“Yeah… Yeah, I guess I did,” Sara replied, shaking her head. She snuggled back into Tegan’s body for more comfort. “Can you get me some soup?”

“Sure.”

*

Tegan walked into the bedroom with a bowl of soup on a serving tray. Sara was crawling back into bed.

“What’s the matter?” Tegan asked. “You get sick?”

“No,” Sara answered, rubbing her eyes. “I thought I was… but… no.”

“You okay?” Tegan set the tray down over Sara’s leg and carefully climbed into the bed once more. “You think you can eat this?”

“I’ll try,” Sara replied. She picked the spoon up slowly, only two noodles resting on it. She opened her mouth slightly to receive the food. She couldn’t do it. She dropped the spoon back into the bowl and pushed the bowl to the side of the tray. “No.”

“You don’t want it?” Tegan asked.

“No,” Sara answered, shaking her head sadly. “I can’t.”

“That’s okay, I’ll eat it,” Tegan said softly, taking the tray for herself and eating the soup. “You just lay down and sleep, okay?”

“I wanna be with you,” Sara countered, laying lower in the bed despite herself.

“I’m right here,” Tegan laughed. “I’m always with you.”

“I love you,” Sara said yawning.

“I love you, too.”

*

“Yeah, she’s sleeping right now.”

“Hmm? Yeah, just got up and got sick this morning.”

“No.”

“No.”

“I’m taking care of her, yeah.”

“Well… because I’m supposed to.”

“She’s my sister.”

“Mom.”

“Mom.”

“Mom! You’re so weird!”

“Well now I will just to spite you.”

“Yes I will.”

“I could use a day of rest.”

“Okay, okay, I get it. Yeah.”

“W-Who are you talking to?” Sara asked groggily. Tegan had been talking on the phone as Sara slept once again. She had heard the word mom, but it hadn’t quite registered in her brain.

“Sara just woke up,” Tegan said into the phone before turning to her twin. “I’m talking to mom.”

“Tell her I’m dying,” Sara replied, smiling.

“Sara says she’s dying,” Tegan laughed into the phone. She paused for a moment, listening to the woman on the other line before speaking up again. “I know. She’s always like that.”

“What?”

“Mom says you’re so dramatic,” Tegan replied.

“Whatever,” Sara replied, good naturedly. “What were you guys… talking about?”

“I was telling mom that you’re sick,” Tegan said. “She asked if you were sleeping and who was taking care of you and all that.”

“What did you say you would do?” Sara asked softly.

“What do you mean?”

“To spite her.”

“Oh.” Tegan laughed a little at that. “She asked why I was taking care of you and not some girl or something and I told her because you’re my sister and I’m supposed to, and then she was like, ‘Oh, I swear, you two are married these days, blah, blah, blah,’ and then she was like, ‘You’re being such a good wife, taking care of her like that,’ and then she was like, ‘Tell your wife I said get well soon,’ and then she said, ‘Just give her a big ol’ kiss on the lips, wife to wife, and make her feel better,’ so I told her I’d do it now just to spite her for her joking.”

“Do it,” Sara whispered. “I dare you.”

Tegan leaned forward quickly, pecking Sara’s lips quietly with her own before sitting back up.

“Tegan. You’ll get sick,” Sara said, opening her eyes in worry.

 _Worth it_ , Tegan mouthed before moving her attention back to her mother. “What’s that?”

Sara closed her eyes once more, listening on as Tegan continued her conversation.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

“She said get well soon, Sara. She loves you.”

“Love her, too,” Sara replied.

“She said she loves you, too.”

“Okay.”

“Love you, too, mom.”

“Okay. Bye.”

Tegan set her phone down on the table beside her before snuggling back under the covers with Sara again. “You wanna sleep some more?” she asked.

“Maybe just a little bit,” Sara whispered. “I’m feeling a bit better now.”

“That’s good,” Tegan smiled, wrapping her arm around her sister’s waist. She placed a kiss on Sara’s forehead, before closing her own eyes. “I love you, Sasa.”

“Love you, too, Teetee.”

*

Sara awoke to darkness. It was night now. She got up and walked to the bathroom, her body telling her there was business to do.

Once she stepped back into the bedroom, she crawled in bed again and snuggled back into Tegan’s side. Nothing was spinning. Everything felt balanced.

She snuggled into Tegan’s side as she had for most of the day. She was starting to feel better.


End file.
